Jason Douglas
|birthplace = Arkansas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Jessica Holly Templet (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1996-present |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins }}Jason Douglas (born February 14, 1973 in Arkansas) is an American voice actor who works for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, OkraTron 5000 and Seraphim Digital. Some of his most notable dubbing roles include Beerus the Destroyer in Dragon Ball Super, Gildarts Clive in Fairy Tail and Aokiji in One Piece. Outside of voice acting, Douglas is best known as Tobin in AMC’s The Walking Dead. He has appeared in several studio and independent feature films including Sin City, Parkland, Two Step, and the Academy Award-winning No Country for Old Men. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Hayao Kakizaki *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Admiral Scott, King Hamm (ep. 11), Minagawa (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Cygnus Hyōga, Black Swan (ADV Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Ken Masters, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Genichiro Tsukiomi, Ken Tenkuu, Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - The Mayor (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Leon McNichol *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Mr. Takaido, Kamome's New Dad (ep. 16) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Seiji Iwaki (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Childman Powderfield, The Guardian (ep. 4) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Il Palazzo *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Aokiji (FUNimation Dub) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Fisherman (ep. 8), Man at Station (ep. 8), Tech 2 (ep. 11) *''Noir'' (2001) - Claude Feyder, Henri's Father (ep. 2), Public Prosecutor (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Chiyo's Dad, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Guen Bien Bo, Maintenance Man A (ep. 19), Helmsman (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Juvenile Delinquent A (ep. 1), Iori Mizuhoshi (ep. 4A), Mikihara Boss (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Chikara Naegino, Mr. Kenneth, Producer (ep. 28), Stage Technician (ep. 29), Additional Voices *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Frey, CEO (ep. 1), Toy Store Employee (ep. 4), Older Announcer (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Bandō *''Gantz'' (2004) - Tetsuo Nemoto *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Sutekichi *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Traveler (ep. 22), Guard (ep. 23) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kanazawa (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - William Walter Wordsworth *''009-1'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Isshinsai Ogata "Sage Fist" *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Gari *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Kuyo *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Joe Buttataki *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - King Cold, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Gildarts Clive, Levia *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Miles *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Arthur (ep. 12B), Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Takao Hiyama *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Match *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Miche Zacharius, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - South Kai, Killa *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Miche Zacharius *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Beerus, Beevis (ep. 15), Purple Dragon (ep. 12) (FUNimation Dub) *''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' (2015) - Takeshi Motoba *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Military Academy Principal (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Fourth Kind *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Nevin, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Randall Luftair, Dabra (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Fujitaka Kinomoto *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Kokuyo OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Lightning (ADV Dub) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - HardCorps Commander, Cop 3, SinTEK Executive *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Aokiji Anime Films *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Genichiro Shokuji, Gekigangar Game Sprite *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Edward Uranus III (Sentai Dub) *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Archuk *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Aokiji *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Beerus *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Beerus *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Beerus, King Cold Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Beerus External Links *Jason Douglas at the Internet Movie Database *Jason Douglas at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital